Update:Ozan noob double quest
Star alongside RuneScape's most dashing rogue, Ozan, in two new quests. These two quests can be completed by players of all levels and are fully voice-acted. Be sure to play with the sound on for the full experience! Stolen Hearts (free and members) Ozan's in Draynor Village, looking for an old friend who's fallen into bad company. You'll join Ozan as you infiltrate the Draynor underworld, meet an old flame, and become caught up in a kidnapping plot of princely proportions that leads back to Al Kharid - the home from which Ozan was banished years ago. Traverse the rooftops of the gloriously reworked Al Kharid to steal the mother of all diamonds, and confront the kidnapping villains. You may find, though, that the intrigue runs deeper than you or Ozan ever suspected... > Rewards include Constitution XP and 2500 coins. At any time after the quest is completed (even if you were free-to-play at completion), members can claim one of four criminally cool titles, chosen depending the type of rogue you proved yourself to be during the quest (changeable if you're not happy with the result), as well as Agility, Prayer and Thieving XP lamps. How to start Stolen Hearts: Speak to Ozan in Draynor Village. Requirements: None. Combat: You'll need to defeat 3 level 2 mercenaries. Diamond in the Rough (members only) Osman, the Al Kharid spymaster, has sent you and Ozan deep into the Kharidian desert, trailing the mysterious perpetrator of Stolen Hearts's kidnapping plot. A ransom payment that doesn't want to be given away, as well as some altogether smellier perils, mean that this desert adventure will require every ounce of yours and Ozan's roguish guile. Help Ozan as he seeks to clear his name, unearth forgotten lore that sets the scene for the later desert quests, and find out who was really behind the kidnapping plot. Rewards include Agility, Constitution and Thieving XP, as well as access to an all-new underground area and the opportunity to get hold of a new weapon and shield. Enjoy! Mod Srowley How to start Diamond in the Rough: Speak to Ozan outside the palace in Al Kharid. Requirements: You must be a RuneScape member. Stolen Hearts Combat: You'll need to defeat 6 level 2 bandits and 2 level 5 thugs. Behind the Scenes Video If you haven't already, take a look at the Ozan Double Bill and the Al Kharid rework in our recent Behind the Scenes video: Also, there's a medley of music from the Ozan Double Bill and Al Kharid rework: In Other News * The Prince Ali Rescue quest has been removed from the game. Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough include and greatly expand upon the story of the original quest. * Be sure to take a look at our latest Lores & Histories story: The Rising Sun, which gives a mostly reliable account of Ozan's youth in Al Kharid. * The Gielinor surface map has had all unexplored mapsquares filled in, to give the world a more complete feel. The patch notes archive can be seen here. Discuss this here.